It Wasn't Me
by System Of A Down
Summary: Sarah has a freaky dream and in school, she hears about a murder case and tries to find the murder. But what she doesn't realize, is that she has alot to do with the killing.
1. Explosives

Bone chilling screams filled the air. Pure, dark red blood was splashed all over the room. Locked in a damp, cold, dark dungeon, with only the flicker of fiery torches. Running, running, where you cannot see. Century old skeletons hanging off walls with tight chains around their skinless wrist. Stakes, axes, bloody clubs, knifes, and old swords were lying on an old cobwebbed table near the right hand corridor. Huge flashes of light came though the small windows at the top of the 35ft. tall dungeon. Also coming though the windows, was hard, pouring rain. Three tunnels led to different parts of the dungeon.  
  
Sarah Meddings was running down to the center hall, with a knife in her pocket. A huge stone step was in front of her, she tripped and fell and her knee was bleeding. She looked back and saw the thing, it was at least 10 feet tall, all black, with freakish red eyes. It had a hood and was cloudy where its feet should be, it was floating, like a ghost. It had chains on its ghostly neck down to his waist. It looks like it was choking itself. In its hand was a huge stake. It raised his hand, revealing a bony hand with no skin on it.  
  
Sarah screamed as it raised the stake, but then she remembered the knife in her pocket. She threw it at him and it slit his throat. Blood was spluttering everywhere, it shot out like a water fountain at a park. It fell to the floor and Sarah got up, forgetting about her cut knee. She only walked a few feet until the pain shot up her leg. She fell in terrible pain, also falling in the wrong spot. Lighting flashed and thunder boomed. She fell on a knife sitting up right that was wedged to the floor. The knife was as sharp as a sword. You can hear her soft flesh being pierced by the blade. It entered near her lower stomach and out through her back. Blood poured out of her like someone pouring a cup of water. Red, thick blood was coming out of her mouth, while she was screaming for help.  
  
She turned around, and behind her was the ghostly figure. It had the bloody club in his hand and he raised it, and then threw it at Sarah. Its sharp edges were spiraling though the air. It smacked her head and it threw her across the room into a wall. her head exploded. Blood everywhere from where her jaw laid 5 feet away from the torn body. Her skull was shattered was shattered into pieces everywhere.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!", Sarah woke up screaming. 


	2. One by One

"It was a dream, only a dream", Sarah said as she woke up in panic. But strangely, it seemed to flashback some memory. Her parents came rushing into her room.  
  
"What's the matter sweetie?", Her father asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just had a bad dream, that my head exploded"  
  
"Oh, wow that must have been scary"  
  
"It was"  
  
"Do you need anything?", Her dad asked.  
  
"No I'm fine"  
  
Her parents nodded and with that they left. But that familiar dream stayed in her mind. She rested her head on her pillow. And, it was, raining out, like in the dream. Just as hard, just as eerie. She closed her eyes and then heard a voice.  
  
"Sarah. Sarah.It was you", The voice said.  
  
Her eyes darted open. It was faint but she could still make it out. It kept repeating the same line. She thought it was her imagination. Until she looked around her almost pitch black room. There she saw her porcelain doll on her desk.It blinked. Then it said, "It was you".  
  
She screamed her lungs out. Then grabbed the doll and threw it across the room. The way it landed showed a finger. Though the doll was shattered, its right hand was still fully in tact, pointing up its index finger showing '1'. The doll could not move, and its hands are always apart, not with a raised up finger. She screamed bloody murder and her parents came hurtling into the room again.  
  
"My doll, it talked, and blinked, and it showed one finger.and.LOOK!", Sarah screamed.  
  
But when she looked back, it was normal again, no finger.  
  
"Get it out of here! And I'm sleeping with you!".  
  
And with that she threw it out the window, making it shattered more. She looked out the window and the arm was still not shattered. Once again, showing '1'. Her parents were flabbergasted by her reaction and she charged out of the room. They thought she when too far, way too far. 


End file.
